A Day With Emmett
by Kizma Nara
Summary: Emmet has arranged a day to spend with his best friend Aleena but What happens when he brings her to the beach? and who is that mysterious figure under the dock? JxA couple


I Let out a laugh as Emmett intimidated a scene from the movie we had just gotten out of, laughing so Hard I think I almost pissed my pants. I've known Emmett for three years of my high school life, I would not dare even ask this guy out, he's more of a brother to me. I you want to know I'm dating Jasper Hale, his younger brother, the most sweetest guy I've ever met, in my life. I smiled as he bought me some popcorn to feed my hungry monster in my stomach as he calls it ,funny huh? Well, anyways I reach into my pocket and pull out a five dollar bill and handed it to him. "Here" I said as I gave it to him. "What's this for?" he asked me. "For the popcorn you just bought me right now" he handed me the money back but I refused to even take a glance at it. "just keep it" I said as I turned to look at him. "But…alright" he said as he stuffed the bill in his pocket. "And no using it for strip clubs" I said "Aleena you know I don't go there. I am truthful to Rosalie" he said sternly ,I chuckled as I said "I know I was just kidding with you" I stared out into space wondering where were going next, the question popped up into my head and I asked him "Em, where are we going now?" he opened the door to his jeep and said "You'll see" I sat down on the seat with so many thoughts of where we might go next, with Emmett you never know what's coming next. As we stopped, my ideas disappeared into darkness and before you know it we were at the beach standing in front of it. "Em, how do you know I like the beach, I only told jasper" he smiled and said " I asked jazz where you liked to hang out and he told me the beach" I let out a happy sigh and grin at Emmett. "Thanks" I said as I hugged him when I got out of the jeep. I walked over to the waters edge, taking off my shoes as I dip my feet into the small waves coming my way. Feeling my feet get wet brings back memories of him, the days when we use to come here everyday smiling and laughing while having fun throwing water at each other. But it was the last day that I ever got to see him, to see my brother. I felt my face getting cold, I wipe away the wetness that's there and realize that its tears. I hear Emmett walk over with a concern look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked me gently "it's nothing really, its just that my brother and I came here before he died" 'Damnit' Emmett cursed to himself. "Don't worry Em its nothing, I like coming here because it reminds me of him." Emmett smiled then picked me up with so much strength. I started laughing but stopped when he brought me over to the waters edge, I started to wiggle and finally escaped his strong grip. I had a good idea and smiled an evil grin. "Hey Em, catch me if you can" I yelled . He smiled at me than started to run as fast as he could, I ran until my sides hurt looking back I saw Emmett right behind me laughing. I stop and take a breather. "Hey can I show you something?" he asked me

"Sure" I said with a small smile, he took my hand and led me over to the under the dock, where I thought I saw a figure standing. But my vision was blocked by Emmett's Hands over my eyes, "Em, what are you doing?" he just took my hand and led me over to the dock. "You'll see, I promise you'll thank me later for it" he said , "really?" I asked , annoying the hell out of him. "yes, just open your eyes" he said as he let go of my hand. As I opened my eyes my vision was a little blurry but I got use to it, it was the figure I saw a few minutes ago. It had tussled blond hair and beautiful Tropez eyes. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't talk for a minute. When my vision came back I knew exactly who it was. "JASPER!" I yelled as I threw myself at him. "I thought you were gone for the week hunting?" I asked He smiled as he hugged me back tighter. "I did go, but some how Emmett Manage to let Carlisle to let me come back" As I let go of Jasper I threw myself at Emmett and whispered in his ear. "Thank you Em, you're the best friend or should I say best brother" "your welcome" he said as he hugged me. I waved gooodbye and left with jasper in his car. He garbbed my hand and held it while he asked "How was your day?" he asked me while gently rubbing my fingers. " Lets just say it was a day i will never forget" We stopped in front of the house and he put the car into park. He smiled as he leaned down to touch my soft lips gently with his, than it turned into something beautiful, something i will remember for the rest of my life.

The End

Hope you liked it...it was my first fanfiction!!


End file.
